Reversed Love
by deletors
Summary: Reverse even affects feelings. Alternate ending for episode 154. Kai's POV


**Taking a break from my chapter stories, so in apology I give you this extra long oneshot.**

**Enjoy, I worked hard on this one.**

* * *

><p>I waited in one of the large empty rooms in the Tatsunagi building, waiting for someone.<p>

Waiting for Aichi.

I had reversed him, and I couldn't wait to meet him and embrace him.

I looked at my watch. It was already 30 minutes，and I was starting to feel impatient，clicking my shoe against the floor。Unable to wait anymore，I sighed，walking back to the elevator。

I walked outside the building，eyeing my surroundings。Aichi's friends were still there，trying to discuss what do。As they noticed me，their expressions shifted from shocked to confused。

"Where is Aichi？" I demanded。

"Why should we-"

"_Where is Aichi？_" I repeated，my voice growing more firm。I didn't want to stall anymore, and I could feel cold fury running through me.

"As if we would tell you-" Kamui started, but Miwa held up a hand, not glancing at the younger boy, who gave him a questioning look.

"He went to the park." Miwa responded flatly, his voice strained, probably because of seeing me like this. His eyes flowed with sympathy and longing, the gaze piercing me desperately.

But I couldn't care less.

I didn't want Miwa to accompany me.

I wanted _Aichi._

I silently treaded to the pond，hearing Naoki mutter something。

"That mean jerk doesn't deserve Aichi's love。"

I shook with fury, trying to hide it the best I could. How dare he? I earned Aichi back, and became worthy of his love. Or, to be more precise...

I locked him, and forced his love to me.

So, in a way, Naoki was right, but I continued on saying nothing, making short but fast strides.

I arrived at the pond，looking around for Aichi. Said boy was sitting on the bench looking at his deck, a dark aura surrounding it.

"Aichi!"

The bluenette jumped a little bit, but his gaze remained locked on the deck. I sighed, walking up to him.

"Aichi."

Aichi did look up this time, and I flinched at his eyes.

His eyes were like cold, dull blue pebbles.

I frowned in disappointment, hoping that Aichi would keep his happy and bright azure sapphires for his eyes, with a red gleam like me.

Unfortunately, he was not reversed directly like I was.

"What?"

His tone was harsh and cold, like claws grating on a chalkboard. Refusing to show any of my feelings about his expression, I grabbed him, embracing him.

His skin was ice cold, as if he had no life in him.

Nonetheless, I kept him firmly in my grasp, feeling him stiffen, and hoping that Aichi was just stiffening because he didn't expect the sudden contact.

"Aichi..."

"What."

There is was again，the same freezing cold tone，and I began to doubt if Aichi loved me。

"I love you。" I stated simply，mentally slapping myself。

"And I don't"

_What？！ _Kai widened his eyes at maximum，tears threatening to fall out。No，Aichi must be joking。He probably likes to kid around since he's reversed。

But I knew that Aichi was telling me the truth。

I let go of him，or，he shoved me off，giving me a cold look。I felt my expression shift into desperation.

"Aichi, don't you love me?" I croaked，on the verge of crying。This couldn't be happening。I wanted to express my feelings to him for so long，and I wasn't prepared for denial。

All my hopes were shattered by the silence I got back.

"No..." I felt a tear drip down my face, tracing the red marks that stained my cheeks, and Aichi smiled, but not in the way I wanted him to.

His smile was hateful and menacing, as if he was stifling a laugh.

"Dear me, I thought you said you weren't obsessed with me anymore." His lips drooped back into an angry frown. "Especially after that little speech you gave me."

He closed his eyes, sealing his hollow orbs.

"Thank you for showing me that loving you was a waste of time."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, and Aichi mentally stomp on the shards. How could I not notice that Aichi loved me all along? I felt regret that I didnt confess in the start，guilt tearing me apart。

Not looking like he cared about trampling my feelings，he just gave me a look，packed with hatred and antagonism。I looked away，unable to meet his gaze。

"Lock。"

I widened my eyes as Aichi lifted a finger，two spinning rings appearing and coming towards me，pinning me to a tree。I felt my tears come down like a waterfall as Aichi gave me a creepy and menacing grin, two red marks spilling down from his eyes.

This wasn't how I imagined things to be like。

"You said you locked me forever, Kai." He sneered, and I flinched.

He didn't call me 'Kai kun' anymore.

"Now it's my turn to lock you."

He turned around, closing his eyes, as if he was shunning me.

"Goodbye. Kai."

He walked away, and I no longer felt reverse's power coursing through me, feeling the scarlet marks on my cheeks retreat, as I crumpled inside the lock, watching through blurred vision as Aichi walked away, appearing like he was fading, farther and farther away. I realized that this was how Aichi felt, when I rejected him, betrayed him, and shattered his trust, guilt coursing through me at how I acted towards him all this time.

I buried my face in my hands, tears forming into puddles, as I silently sat there crying.

Aichi's friends arrived at the park, Leon and the two girls joining. They widened their eyes at the sight in front of them, shock directed at either the lock I was in or my crying.

Naoki ran over to me, raising his fist to punch me, but couldn't because the lock was preventing him.

I almost wanted him to punch me.

"What have you done to Aichi?!" Naoki roared, his veins popping, obviously furious. I remained silent, the puddle under growing bigger as I grew desperate for comfort. I looked at Miwa pleadingly.

He just turned his head, closing his eyes that were full of hatred.


End file.
